gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Christmas Battle
The aim of the event is to collect Santa claus pentagrams, which can be exchanged for prizes. Strangely it seems to be most efficient to just repeatedly do simple runs. this if I'm missing something Rewards (Christmas Gift) 2018 Event had a new reward table compared to the 2017 version. The following is from 2018. Total pentagrams needed for all limited purchase items: 3250 Modes Special Items *Christmas Bell: Gives 1000 additional coins in settlement. *Crutch Candy (Consumable): +1 Attack, + 1Power *Christmas Cookies (Consumable): + 20HP, + 20MP *Christmas Hat: Boosts stats. Needed to enter the hut at the boss floor. *Reindeer Horn: Boosts stats. *Snowball: Some enemies drop snowballs. Cause 10 damage to boss when thrown at it. *Eternal Ice Crystal: gives (limit 3 times) Sources The christmas tree can be found on even numbered floors, and gives any of the following items: * Christmas Bell * 3x Christmas Bell * Crutch Candy (Consumable) * Christmas Cookies (Consumable) * Santa Claus Pentagram * Christmas Hat * Reindeer Horn The Christmas Hut appears after defeating the boss. To enter thehut, the Christmas Hat (Found in Christmas tree) has to be equipped. Inside the hut following items can be found: * Christmas Bell * 3x Christmas Bell * Crutch Candy (Consumable) * Santa Claus Pentagram * Gumball Pot * Golden Pot Enemies * * * Boss (Snowman) The boss can be defeated by using a combination of Throwing Snowballs (10dmg), Curses (Decreases HP) and Meteor shower (>= 5 dmg). Tips Doing the common might be faster, I haven't tried the hard one because I believe I can't survive long enough in the boss fight. In this event, you will need to collect snowballs to kill the boss, 3 for the "Simple", 6 for the "Common", 10 for the "Hard" boss. To collect snow ball, kill the snowball brothers, let the older one ( the one with the bucket on his head) summon his younger brother. Don't kill the reindeer unless it have the key the open the next floor. When you have enough snowballs, just skip right to the boss while killing those who hurt you and shaking the Christmas tree. In the boss fight, you only need to survive one less hit than the snowball needed. For example, the "Common boss have 60 HP and hit for 50 HP when you have 0 defence. So you need 6 snowballs to kill hit and 251 HP to survive. I use the Swordman with the spy and the unstable concoction potion. For the title, get HP to survive. With this you can do the "Common" boss in less than 5 minutes. Good luck! If you have unlocked the holy warrior and use his exclusive skill then you can spam even through the hard dungeon really quickly just tapping everything while not killing the summoning snowman until he has summoned his 3 brothers. makes getting to the boss easy, and then use the warrior with the upgrade path to get light paladin once your hp get's low Hard : the boss have 100 hp and hit for 80 HP (when at 0 defense)each turn, if you don't have 10 snowball, you'll have to revive if you want to kill him ( else you're pretty lucky with curse scroll and meteor shower and you have more than 900 hp or you're unlocking light paladin when you're really low). Hard by Bauaser-kun: There is rather easy way to beat hard level it requires: holy warrior, gumball soul linked with Athena the second soul link gumball does not much matters (i usually go with adventurer to have an rare chance for Athena's godly warrior). as a potion i prefer whale oil (+120HP) as an artifact harp of adventure may be usefull since you won't gain much EP in this dungeon. You just need to upgrade meele titles aiming for light paladin (unlock it on boss fight when your HP is low) if you find any usefull high level spells you may want to upgrade mage apprentice, but it is not necessary. OK Here goes my way: UP to floor 14 HW gumball wont be beaten no matter what you do since its skills gives you 15 defence bonusand heals it by 2 each action you take when your below 50%HP, so just beat the crap aout of all enemies but at the beggining do not summon athena's warriors or kill snowman makers until they create 3 snowmans.Keep it this way till you get 5 snowballs. YES just 5 is more than enough, now you may summon warriors, and enjoy your easy way through dungeon witthout even fighting (or helping them whatever.). Before you finish this dungeon you will have at worst 8 snowballs but even this will suffice! Usualy you will have more than 10 snowballs. Just in case you have less than 10 snowballs keep at least one of your summons in the inventory or alive till floor 14 On the floor 14 after killing all enemies summon warriors (if you have any and do not have 10 snowballs), heal yourself with everything you got (but not light paladin title) and... go there! Throw snowballs, get light paladin title when your HP is low and look how your warriors also beat crap aout of snowmann (If you still have them alive and kicking of course) - there was once a glitch that kept them immune to boss counter but it seems to be fixed by now. Pretty easy. Additional comment by random player: 1. You get some pentagram each time you throw a snowball at boss. 2. Soul linking Condottiere does 20 damage on boss with snowball, so if you don't mind losing the extra pentagrams, you could kill hard mode boss with only 5 snowballs and about 400 hp 3. If you don't get Christmas hat before facing boss, you could use Portal of Earth on a magic main to go back and try again. Category:Events